


Confinement

by miss_imagine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagine/pseuds/miss_imagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren finds himself captured by the Resistance and interrogated by Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confinement

Kylo Ren woke up to find himself in an unrecognizable surroundings. His arms, legs and neck were chained to the bedposts. Unable to move his head freely, he still could notice the bandages on his unclothed body. His head felt heavy, concluding who ever captured him have sedated him. Through the fogginess of his mind, Kylo felt her presence.

“Where am I?” He asked out loud knowing Rey was in the room with her.

She took a few steps forward, coming into his line of sight. Rey did not speak a word and stood silently with an intense stare. The same intensity he witnessed on Starkiller base.

Kylo Ren could not remember how he got captured. Wanting answers, he attempted to mind probe her mind to get it without asking. She easily pushed him out easily.

“You are a prisoner of the Resistance” Rey finally spoke.

Kylo Ren could not believe that he was at their base. He has been tasked by Supreme Leader Snoke for years to track the Resistance’s location, and he always delayed it. Kylo Ren knew it was one of Snoke’s constant tests to proving his allegiance. A test he has failed for years, causing Snoke to distance himself from his 'golden' apprentice.

Kylo Ren never gave up the location of the Resistance, even when he discovered it in Rey’s mind during his interrogation when searching her mind for the BB unit's location. His mother was there. He could never....

Rey’s facial expression changed and Kylo Ren realized that she was in his head. Hearing his thoughts. He tried fending her off, but the sedatives in his system weakened him.

“What do you want to know?” He asked. Fearing to reveal more of his fears and secrets to her.

Rey wanted to see if he would share the information on his own will. She stopped the mind probe and pulled a chair to sit closer to him.2

“Tell me. Where Snoke is?” Rey asked.

“Even if I told you, do you trust me to tell the truth?” Kylo Ren asked as he averted his eyes, unable to meet her gaze.

He could now see disgust registering in her facial expression. She took a moment to answer “The moment when I defeated you, I felt a new sensation I never have experienced before. It was powerful and cold. Then I heard a voice encouraging me to kill you. I was about to when the ground between us broke apart.” The disgust was at herself for giving into the darkness.

“That was Snoke. I felt him too” he confessed. Kylo Ren’s suspicions are now solidified. His father was right. He was using all along.

“I trust the person, who helped us at Ach-To” she finally answered.

Kylo Ren finally was able to remember. Hux was able to track the Millennium Falcon and Snoke assigned him to retrieve ‘the girl’ and kill Luke Skywalker.

“The Knights of Ren will meet you there. You need all the help you can get to defeat the last Jedi” Snoke commanded.

He followed his instructions, and found himself the first to arrive on the Island. Luke was a master at masking his presence; however, he could feel Rey’s and followed it until he found her meditating near a waterfall.

As strong as she was, Rey was a novice and needed training. Yet he still acknowledges the fact that she is stronger than him.

He called out her name, causing Rey to quickly ignite her lightsaber.

“I am not here to harm you” he raised his hands and warned her “They are coming for you and Luke. You need to leave quickly and ditch the Millennium Falcon. They can track it ”.

Rey studied Kylo Ren’s scarred face and was puzzled at him offering help.

“Why should I believe you?“

“There is no time to waste. You will know I was telling the truth when it is too late.”

She backed away slowly, not lowering down the lightsaber. She did not trust him, but part of her believed him. Why would he call her name to make his presence known? He could have easily captured or even killed her. 

She quickly turned around and raced to the hut to find Luke and escape.

“Master Luke! Chewie! We have to go!” she yelled.

Then she saw them. The Knights of Ren with their lightsabers surrounding Luke and Chewie.

“Stand down” one of them yelled.

Rey retracted her lightsaber and threw it on the ground. Two of the knights started to tie her hands behind her back, when Luke suddenly jumped and started to fight.

Luke wdid not fight back until he was assured that Rey was unharmed. Now was his chance and he took it. Rey followed and fought back. They were outnumbered, unarmed and in a great disadvantage.

“Everyone Stop!” Kylo Ren yelled as he held his lightsaber near Chewie’s neck.

The Jedis stopped in sake of their friend and the knights stopped following their master’s command, except for one, who jabbed his lightsaber through Luke’s back.

Rey heart broke and let out a scream as she fell to the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kylo Ren wanted to prevent all of this and he failed yet again. In the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the knights swinging his weapon at Rey. Kylo Ren moved quickly and stopped the knight by piercing his lightsaber through his heart.

He could not lose her too.

“Take her!” Kylo Ren barked orders at Chewbacca, who picked up Rey and ran towards the Millennium Falcon. Chewie did not make sense of the situation, but knew he needed to get his friend away from danger. So he ran towards the Millennium Falcon to make their escape.

“Traitor!” one of the knights yelled and all aimed their lightsabers at their former master and charged at once. They were able to land blows on his arms and legs and Kylo Ren knew his fate was sealed. He hoped he at least bought Rey a heads start.

“Snoke has fooled us all. His way will only bring destruction to the force.” He pleaded.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is wise. He told us you will be seduced by the light and betray” said one of the knights.

Kylo Ren understood that this was another test from Snoke that he also failed. He accepted his fate and closed his eyes waiting the final blow to come. Only that it didn’t. Rey came back to fight the knights while Chewie fired his bowcaster from far distance.

Kylo Ren got up and fought alongside Rey. All three were able to defeat the knights.

The two were panting heavily, unable to catch their breath. They looked intensely in each other’s eyes, seeing the change in one another.

He saw forgiveness.  
She saw the light shining through him.

Both retracted their lightsabers showing good faith and turned their attention to Luke to find that he was still alive.

Chewie seeing Kylo Ren hovering over Luke, reminded him of the time he killed his best friend. Instinct took over and had him fire his bowcaster at Kylo, hitting his shoulder and causing him to fall on his back

“No!” Rey signaled at Chewie to stop.

Rey jumped to Ben's side to find that he was still breathing and knocked unconscious. Then and there she decided to take Luke and Kylo Ren back to the Resistance base for medical attention.

When they reached there, Luke was taken to the medical bay, while Kylo Ren was taken to confinement. General Leia did not show mercy, even after Rey vouched for him.

“He saved us! There’s still light in him!” Rey tried to reason with General Leia, who was still mourning the love of her life and does not wish to face the monster that was once her son.

“Get me Snoke's location from him. Otherwise, he will get the death penalty." General Leia offered.

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by writing a mirrored version of the events of TFA, while moving the story forward. Enjoy!


End file.
